Bits and Pieces
by TwilightMomofTwo
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots that don't really go with anything else. AU or AH, mostly canon couples. Chapters are stand-alones. Some were written as flash fics. None are beta'd.
1. Edward returns

**Author's Note:** So I was on ADF the other day and someone made a campfire where one person would provide a prompt and you'd write a little drabble to answer it. I was inspired to participate and the results are below.

Enjoy!

Happy New Year to all - thank you for reading my stories, leaving awesome reviews and supporting my obsession with Edward and his Bella.

Oh yeah - Twilight is still not mine. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer who allows us to play in her sandbox.

**Prompt by Rainygirl1978:** Bella never jumped. Volterra never happened. Edward finally gives in and goes back to ask Bella to take him back. He arrives in the middle of the night and goes to her room where he witnesses a *ahem* steamy dream Bella is having about him. You decide what happens next.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

As I enter the quiet street on which she lives I can already smell her scent on the early summer air. I've fought with myself all the way from Brazil back to this sleepy town where I lost and left my silent heart these eight long, agonizing months ago.

I cannot fight the draw any longer. I should have never even tried.

Her window is open and I scale the tree below it before I can talk myself out of it, my anticipation matching my dread. After I left her so callously in the fall, I can only beg her on my knees to forgive me and hope she will take me back. I say a silent prayer as I reach for the sill and swing myself into her room, landing silently on the balls of my feet...

...only to stumble back against the frame as my eyes take in the sight that greets me. Bella is writhing on the bed, the cover pushed down to her feet, one hand lodged between her open thighs. Her back is arched; she is panting as her nimble fingers rub swiftly over the swollen bud at the top of her...

...oh God, she is glistening and the scent from her folds hits me in the center of my chest. I can't breathe, I can't think, I can only watch her silently when she suddenly gasps, her whole body going rigid.

"Edward..."

The vampire takes over and rips the clothes off my body before she can blink. I am on the bed on top of her by the time she has taken a breath.

Bella's eyes fly open...

I regain my senses just before I take her virginity without her consent, freezing where I am poised at the slick flesh that her hand has only just vacated. Her eyes are wide and unblinking for a long moment while I hover above her, my erection straining towards the promised land between her legs.

"Wow," she breathes. "What a dream."

My mouth falls open as her hand, still wet from her juices, wraps around my rigid flesh and I cannot stop the growl that leaves my throat.

"Bella," I say, "Bella, it's not..."

"Shh, Edward, I know it's not real. I miss you so much. Please, make love to me in my dream. It's all I'll ever have. Please."

It's the please that kills me as the vampire cackles with glee. He's been waiting to claim his mate for more than a year now and he can hardly wait to achieve his goal.

Bella starts to move her hands, one still curled around my shaft, the other pushing her shirt up to her neck. My eyes widen as I stare in wonder at the milkiness of her breast. I can feel myself sink lower, further against her and she encourages me with her eyes and her voice.

"Please," she begs, "please, just this once, make it a good dream."

The heat of her channel engulfs the tip of me and my brain stops firing its synapses. Bella's legs wrap around me as her hands pull me closer against her. I am ice and I am fire, and with a low groan, I claim her lips at the same time I push into her and claim her body.

_Careful. Slow. Softly._

She gasps into my mouth and my groan turns into a growl when the scent of fresh blood hits my nostrils. I fight the monster back, fight to stay in the moment, focus on the heat that surrounds my length. Carefully, I pull back, only to surge forward again, going a little deeper with each stroke.

A single tear runs from the corner of her right eye into her hairline, but when I lift my lips from hers, she smiles brilliantly.

"I love you, Edward."

"Bella," I stammer, "I love you. So much."

_Careful. Slow. Softly. _

My whole body tingles as I move in and out of her, nerve endings firing, as I burn from the inside out with the pleasure I'm experiencing for the first time in my long life. In and out as the coil in my belly tightens; in and out as Bella's low moans turn to cries of ecstasy; in and out as her back arches and exposes her long neck to my hungry eyes; in and out as the walls that surround my rigid flesh tighten and pull forth from me the very first orgasm I can remember.

I explode into a million pieces as I surge into her one last time, channeling the excess energy into my hands and ripping through her bedding and the mattress below. Spurt after spurt of venom leaves my body as she clenches around me.

Still wound tight, another coil snaps and I fall forward. Teeth slice through skin. Blood rushes over my tongue.

The vampire smiles.

Hot. Wet. Sweet. So very sweet. It's ambrosia and it's just the way I remember it. My lips suctioned to skin, I swallow.

Good. So good.

There's a buzzing noise. Getting louder. Shouting. Screaming.

"Edward, stop."

No. Mine. Mine. Mine. Fucking MINE.

Hands reach for my face, my shoulders. Stroking. Gentle. Soft.

Tears. Salty. Crying.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

Bella!

My Bella, my mate, my love.

I come to my senses, forcing myself to lick the wound closed, and jump back against the wall.

Bella. Pale. Heartbeat. Breathing. Alive.

Bella.

"I.." I have no words.

She stares at me with eyes wide open.

"This is no dream..."

I can only shake my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Endnote:<strong> So this will likely be a series of drabbles, bits and pieces that come to me while I write my other stories. No specific update schedule. Please do let me know if you liked it or not.

Happy New Year. :)


	2. Jacob imprints

**Author's Note:** So, I wrote this based on a prompt by Camilla during a game we played on ADF. It's just a little snippet and takes place in the movie universe of BD1 after the wedding.

**The prompt:** Bella & Edward's wedding - Irina, after her half hysterics about the Quileutes, loiters around, hoping to catch one of them alone. As it happens, Jacob, taken away from the wedding by the rest of the pack is sulking, alone. Lo and Behold, he and Irina see each other for the first time ...

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters is not mine. I just play in Stephenie's universe for fun.

**Pairing:** Jacob/Irina

* * *

><p><strong>August 13, 2006 - evening<strong>

Irina ran through the woods surrounding Forks, shaking with anger and rage. After having been confronted with one of the vile creatures that had killed her Laurent, she had fled the wedding celebration, unable to understand how the Cullens could justify socializing with those hideous beasts.

She was barefoot, her shoes muddy and wet at the banks of the Sol Duc. The long evening gown was not faring much better, already tearing at the bottom seam as she dashed through the brush. Venom pooled in her mouth as she thought of her lost lover. Those damnable dogs - she wanted to kill them all. Their horrid stink was all over the Cullen house and it was only now, after a good five miles of distance, that the stench had cleared from her nose.

Irina wanted to go home, but she had promised her sisters as well as Eleazar and Carmen that she would travel back with them. She was torn between wanting to keep her promise and putting as many miles as possible between herself and the cause of Laurent's untimely demise.

A sob broke from her throat. It was so unfair. After these many centuries, she had still not found a mate. To look at the Cullens, all ecstatic with their own mates, and to see Edward's light shine brighter than she had ever seen when his eyes fell upon Bella - Irina wanted that sort of devotion for herself.

And if she was honest with herself, Laurent had never looked at her that way. She had hoped that once he'd adjusted to their diet, he would - but she was also well aware that he had occasionally cheated. His eyes didn't lie.

She swung herself up into a tree when she heard a loud noise not too far away, like a boulder had hit a tree. Holding her breath, she peered through the leaves to the ground below her.

The sound of a beating heart preceded the now familiar stench of wolf. From the east, a tall man with russet-colored skin and short, black hair was walking toward the tree in which she was perched, kicking at anything in his path. His white shirt had dirt stains all over, and his black pants were muddied.

"Stupid, goddamn her. So fucking stupid. He'll kill her, he will. Fucking a corpse. Stupid, stupid. Should tell Charlie...whoa, what the hell?"

Irina watched as the man transformed into a wolf the size of which she'd never seen before. Rage flooded her. This was perfect. He was alone, and now she would kill him in revenge.

Jumping to the next tree to put a bit of distance between them, she looked at the huge beast as it sniffed around the tree where she'd been just a second ago. Irina dropped to the forest floor nearly silently. Still, the wolf's head snapped around, and he was looking directly at her.

And the strangest thing happened. Instead of growling and charging at her, as she expected it to, the overgrown mutt stared and stared and continued to stare while a low whine came from his throat. The air shimmered around it, when suddenly she was looking at the man again, no longer in his wolfen form. He was naked. Shocked, Irina stood still where she had landed.

And still, the man stared. She met his eyes.

"You," the man said. "You."

Her eyes grew wide as she watched him fall to his knees, still looking at her. Irina suddenly realized that what she saw in his dark eyes was sheer devotion.

"Who are you?" she asked, puzzled.

"I'm Jacob," the man replied softly, his eyes still fastened on her with so much love that it took her breath away.

Irina shook her head. "I don't understand," she said. "I wanted to kill you, and now I find I can't."

"I'm glad," the man, Jacob, replied with a smile that nearly started her frozen heart. "What is your name?"

"Irina."

"You are so beautiful," the man, Jacob, said, and she could hear in his voice that he meant every word.

"You're one of them," she stated, utterly confused as to what was happening to her. "You're one of the wolves that killed Laurent."

The man, Jacob, nodded. "Yes. He threatened Bella, and he had red eyes, so the treaty didn't apply to him."

"I loved him," Irina said, "but strangely, now that I've met you, I don't even care."

"I won't hurt you."

"I know," she replied, and she did know. She knew that this man, Jacob, would never harm a hair on her body.

She moved closer toward where he was still kneeling, naked, unashamed.

"Do you have any clothes?"

He smiled a little. "Uhm...no. What I was wearing is now in shreds."

Irina was already tearing a large strip off the bottom of her gown. "Here," she said. "I guess it'll have to do."

They shared a laugh as Jacob wrapped the piece of cloth around himself. When he stood up, he towered over her. Irina looked up into his eyes when his hand slowly moved toward her face and gently stroked down her cheek.

"Your skin, it's so hot," she whispered.

"And yours, so cool and smooth."

Jacob took her hand, leading her over to a fallen tree where they both sat down.

"There are a lot of things I need to tell you," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "But first, tell me - do you believe in love at first sight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Endnote:<strong> If you'd like to leave a review, that'd be great. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this little what-if. Until next time,

TMOT :)


	3. Fanfic Flashfic Week 1

**Author's Note:** Just a little drabble I wrote based on a pic prompt for fun. Unbeta'd. I've added some words that I had to take out because of the word limit... Enjoy!

As always, Twilight and its characters are not mine, and I make no money from this. Just playing in that sandbox SM made for us.

* * *

><p>It was the last day of our Spring Break vacation. We sat quietly in the sand, staring out over the vast ocean. Come tomorrow, we'd be heading back to our respective colleges and the monthly drives to see each other. Usually, Edward made the trip, as his car was more reliable, and I lived on my own in an apartment off campus, whereas he resided in one of the dorms.<p>

As hard as it had been to be separated, we'd made it through three years, but I could hardly wait until we graduated.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I won't be able to do the drives much longer."

Fear shot through me at his words.

"What? Why?"

His smile confused me. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"My professor is transferring next semester."

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm his TA."

"Edward?"

"I'm transferring too."

"WHAT?"

"Baby, I'm coming to Cornell. Do you know anyone there who might be interested in a roommate?" He winked at me.

I slapped his chest. "You ass. For a moment, I thought you were breaking up with me."

"Break up with you? Bella, I'm doing this for us. I'm tired of not being able to see you every day, of not having you in my arms every night. Do you know what else I'm tired of?"

He pulled me to my feet. "I'm tired of not seeing my ring on your finger."

"Love of my life, woman of my dreams, kisser of my lips - marry me?"

I choked around the lump in my throat, but there was only one answer I had to give. "Yes."

Edward pushed the diamond ring onto my finger, a huge smile on his face. I jumped him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Kisser of my lips, he'd said. So I did.


	4. Fanfic Flashfic Week 2

**Author's Note:** Another drabble written for fanficflashfic. You can find the image here:

fanficflashfic . blogspot . com . au/

It's a bit on the morose side, and probably not suited for Valentine's Day, but since I hate that Hallmark created pseudo lovefest anyway...well...here it is.

* * *

><p>The water is hot. It burns my skin, expels my breath. I float under the water, eyes closed, images flashing in my mind.<p>

Two kids on a tire swing, summer clouds above. Scraped knees, bicycle races, ice cream. My best friend, my Edward, tall, lanky, copper hair. Sparkling green eyes.

First love. Last love. Lasting.

Until his eyes sparkled no more, as the cancer ravaged his body, and all I could do was hold his hand and smile for him. Through his pain. Through mine.

Now he's gone, and I need to follow where he went.

Sinking deeper, I watch the last bubble of breath float to the top.


	5. Fanfic Flashfic Week 3

**Author's Note**: Another week, another flash fic prompt. Find the image here (remove spaces): fanficflashfic . blogspot . com . au/

The Twilight characters aren't mine, but Stephenie's, and I just play in her sandbox.

Unbeta'd as always. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Weathered hands stroke softly over photographs, preserved in albums, memories of yesteryear.<p>

When love was new and life was young.

Celebrating wedding days, children tumbling around the yard, dishes piling up in the sink because bath times and goodnight stories were more important.

School plays and field trips and cookie baking and homework assignments. Summer vacations, majestic trees, endless beaches, happy faces.

Graduations, proud parents, children growing wings to fly.

Strong arms holding her at night, quiet dinners shared between two people still in love.

Her babies had babies of their own, and Nana is her favorite word.

What seem like ordinary moments are her fondest memories.

Esme smiles.


	6. Fanfic Flash fic 4-18-13

**Author's Not**e: Written for the flashfic fanfic contest 4/18/13. I hope you enjoy. As always, nothing Twilight related is mine.

* * *

><p>The first time I saw her, I thought her plain.<p>

The first time I smelled her, I wanted to rip out her throat and sate myself on her blood.

The first time I spoke to her, that what was plain became beautiful.

The first time I held her, my heart wanted to know her.

The first time I watched her sleep, the earth shifted under my feet.

The first time I kissed her, my love for her was cemented in my unbeating heart.

The first time she married me, I knew I was the luckiest man to ever walk this earth.

The first time I made love to her, I knew there would never be anything better.

The first time she opened her red eyes, my life was complete.

When I wasn't even looking, there she was.


	7. Fanfic Flashfic 5-2-13

**Author's Note**: Another flashfic pic prompt that inspired me. I hope you enjoy.

My father's left hand, next to mine, lies quietly on the horse's side, his other hand holding the leadline clipped to her halter. Under my fingers, I can feel Bailey's chest expand with each breath she takes.

Daddy's wedding band glistens in the sunlight falling into the stall, much like Bailey's coat. It's been fifteen years since my mother died, and he still hasn't taken it off.

"Shh, old girl," he coos to my trusted horse. She's restless, the foal in her belly moving, throwing ripples across her coat. "I know - it's almost time."

As the sun sets, we step out of the stall and watch my mare pace in circles until she finally drops to her knees and lays on her side.

"It's time, Bella," Daddy whispers. "Come, let's help her."

Underneath her swishing tail, I can already see the tiny hooves of the foal poking out. Bailey's breathing has gotten faster. She's in full labor.

I am scared. Scared to lose her during the birth of her foal, like I lost my mother during my own.


	8. Fanfic Flashfic 5-16-13

**Author's Note:** Another flashfic entry that is unbeta'd. Written from EPOV, AH. Hope you enjoy. As always, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just play in her world.

"It's so peaceful," you say, sitting on the rock next to me. The northern lights in the sky above us illuminate the night. I take a sip from my beer and sling my arm around your shoulders. Your hat shifts as you lean your head against me, threatening to drop, so I put it on my own.

"Yeah. It's nice to get away every once in a while."

The silence is comforting, your steady breaths matching my own. We've come a long way, you and I, since your father's death made you an orphan at nearly eighteen and your world went to hell. Living with my parents has changed you, made you stronger than ever, and it only makes me love you more. I worked hard to keep my feelings hidden, but you saw right through me anyway.

"What will your parents think?" you ask. "Of us, being together."

"They love us both, Bella."

You nod. "I know. It's just different now."

"It's good different. I was never meant to be your brother."

You giggle as I slide off the rock. "C'mon, let's go home."

I catch you as you jump, stars twinkling in your eyes.

"Love you."

"Ditto."

**Endnote**: Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
